It suits you
by Kuroo187
Summary: Yuuri and Otabek are chilling in the Russians hotel room when there is an interview with Victor and Yuri in the TV and Yuuri is annoyed as fuck so Otabek takes it in his own hands to make the Russian Ice Fairy happy again. Warning: Lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Yuri on Ice fanfiction.** ** **The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.****

 **Summary:** Yuuri and Otabek are chilling in the Russians hotel room when there is an interview with Victor and Yuri in the TV and Yuuri is annoyed as fuck so Otabek takes it in his own hands to make the Russian Ice Fairy happy again.  
 **Warning:** Lots of fluff and tickling

 **Word count:** 1377

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! Now I even have to see them in the fucking TV! Look at him being all happy and telling them that they will marry if that pork cutlet win gold! God I could just-" Otabek looked up from his magazine only to see Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki being interview and his newly wined friend standing angrily in front of the TV, the remote clutched in his small hand as he glared at his former coach and his fiancee.

"You know, it would probably be more healthy for you to just ignore them and relax a bit." said the Kazakh, looking back at the magazine that he was reading.

"Huh?"

The blond teen stopped in the middle of his rant only to look at the other man who had just interrupted him.

"I said that it would be better for you to calm down and just ignore them. You should laugh some more instead of getting angry about these kinds of things." repeated Otabek slowly before he grabbed the teens hand and pulled until Yuri sat next to him on the couch.

He glanced at the now silent teen only to let out a sigh as he saw that the other had started moping and playing around with his phone. "Seems like I have to do something huh?." thought the raven before he started to speak.

"What makes you happy?"

"What?" asked Yuri surprised looking up from the game he was playing, not really understanding what was going on.

"I never saw you really laugh before and you clearly need to laugh more often. And normally people laugh the most when there are happy right? So same question again: What makes you happy?" said the other teen calmly while watching his friend getting more and more confused.

"Ehm, I-I don't know?" stuttered the poor blond now completely unable to cope with what was happening.

Otabek sighed at the answer before changing tactics.

"Yuri"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Jackpot.

Otabek had to grin a bit as he saw how green eyes widened at the question and he knew that he had finally found a way to make the teen happy and making him laugh at the same time!

But Yuri had other plans that didn't involve getting wrecked by his new best friend with tickles and when he saw the glimmer in Otabeks eyes he knew that he had to run.

Now.

The teen grabbed the back of the couch and swung himself in one fluent motion over it and started running. Otabek blinked at how fast Yuri had vanished from the spot beside him but then the raven grinned before he also got up from the couch, chasing after the teen.

Yuri in the meanwhile had fled over to the kitchen and crouched down behind a counter, slowly peeking back to the living room. He could feel his heart beating faster inside his chest and a funny feeling panic inside of him. He knew that this was so stupid, the Russian ice tiger running away from one of Kazakhstan's best ice skaters because of something childish as tickling but somehow it was fun at the same time and Yuri was sure he would have laughed about it if he wouldn't be the one who was running away and hiding like a kid.

But after a few more seconds Yuri frowned.

Where was Otabek?

He had heard the other teen chasing after him but now there was nothing. The blond slowly, slooowly peeked from behind the counter towards the living room but Otabek wasn't there. He looked to the left down the corridor and then to the right where his bedroom was but still no sign from the Kazakh. He was just about to go back to the living room, thinking that the older had given up when there was suddenly someone speaking behind him.

"You're looking for someone?" asked an amused sounding well known voice

"Fuck!" was all Yuri could think of when his whole body jumped and his heart seemed to stop at the deep voice startling him. He quickly turned around only to see Otabek standing a few steps behind him with a small smirk on his lips. Yuri got up as fast as possible and went on for a sprint but he was too slow. Just before he could reach the living room he got tackled from behind and felt down with a loud "Uff", the other teen right on top of him.

"Get off!" shouted Yuri as he tried to wriggle his way out of Otabeks hold and managed to twist so he was laying on his back, pushing with his hands against Otabeks shoulders but it was to no use. The taller man had a good hold on him but Yuri didn't just gave up without a fight. He pushed and turned, cursing between his failed escape attempts and all the Kazakh could do was simply holding him down with a smirk as he listened to his friend swearing.

The second when Yuri tried to push at Otabeks shoulders again the later decided that this was the perfect opportunity to attack. One arm was still slung around the blonds slim waist with his hand placed on Yuris side where it begun kneading gently while he used the other to claw at the boys ribs.

"Ack! O-Otabek don't you dahare. S-stop ihihit!"

The small Russian tried to sound threatening and clapped his hands over his mouth to block the embarrassing sound from coming out but that was a huge mistake. As soon the older man saw the opening he let one hand shot up and started wriggling his fingers under the boys arm.

Yuri let out a squeal, his arms shooting down instantly, pressing against his side in order to protect his armpit but only trapping Otabeks hand there. The older grinned at that and scratched at the warm sensitive skin and Yuri couldn't hold it in anymore.

Uncharacteristic sweet giggles echoed trough the room as the small boy shook his head from side to side, his blond hair getting all messy while trying to swat the tickling hands away but that only encouraged the other teen even more and he promptly started tickling his friend for real.

Soon the hotel room was filled with Yuri's loud laughter and lots of cursing.

"Nohohoho you asshohohle stahahap." cursed the smaller teen and let out a shriek when hands found their way under his favorite shirt and now attacked his bare skin with tickles making it even worse than before.

Yuri twisted and turned in his friends hold while laughing his head off. He himself hadn't even know that he was this ticklish but Otabek managed to find all his sweet spots as if he had known him for ages and he promptly used this new information to wreck him even more.

"You really are ticklish." stated Otabek suddenly as he dug his fingers into the sides of Yuris tummy which let the later arch his back as a peal of high pitched laughter filled the room.

"Ihihih I'm nohot!" protested Yuri between his giggles only to be proven wrong when suddenly a hand squeezed his hip bone which let him produce a high pitched squeak and giggled exploded from of his mouth.

"Yeah you're not ticklish at all." teased Otabek sarcastically while bending down so his hand could reach the green eyed teens knee and started squeezing.

At this point Yuri giggles changed into loud laughter and his trashing increased greatly but it was no problem for the taller man to hold his smaller friend down and tickle him till his laughter turned silent.

That was Otabeks clue to stop. He wanted the smaller teen to laugh and be happy and not being merciless so he stopped and slowly loosened his hold around the boy and helped him up.

Yuri gratefully took the hand and let Otabek lead him to the couch where they both sat down.

"You should really laugh more often. It suits you." said the taller man and that was the moment where Yuri Plisetsky knew that he would laugh a lot more from now on while being with his new best friend.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
